Only an Omega in his Arms
by Lastsyns
Summary: The Doctor has a secret from the rest of the universe


The Doctor had a secret. Well he had many secrets but there was one that controlled his life. One that he hid from almost everyone in the universe as no one would have listened to him if they knew the truth. So he took the pill that hid his true scent claiming that he was a beta with Alpha tendencies. It wasn't uncommon so no one questioned his authority. Especially not the Alphas that he brought with him as companions. They stayed by his side not challenging the fact that he was a beta. They still tried to take charge of him from time to time but he quickly made sure they knew that aboard his TARDIS he was in charge. Most readily agreed and those that didn't weren't his companion long. Only one person had ever figured out the truth and it was to that person he returned to now.

He had just finished dropping off his current companion Martha Jones at her flat promising that he would be back soon. She happily agreed, bidding him goodbye with a small wave. She fancied him and flirted with him often. Normally two Alphas pairing resulted in fighting but since she thought he was technically a beta the pairing could work. Still, as much as he admired her and her willingness to help others, he never would enter into a relationship with her. To do so would mean trusting her with the truth, and while he respected her, he would never willing submit to her. So he let her flirt while making it clear that a relationship between them would be impossible.

Setting the controls to his next destination, he released the handbrake to send her on her way. It was only a quick jump to his home in Cardiff and he had no choice but to stay in the control room the entire time. Dancing around the controls he put her into the vortex, taking her out just as quickly. He waited until she finished materializing then set the handbrake once more. The TARDIS in place, he went to his room stripping off his suit. He hung it in the wardrobe placing his dirty pants, and socks in the laundry basket. He took off his converse placing them next to the others. Naked, he left the room. He made his way back down the corridor and through the control room to the main doors. Opening them, he was happy to see the man sitting at his desk.

"Did you have fun today?" Jack questioned as he made his way over to the desk, dropping to his knees next to the chair. He spread his legs slightly apart as he lowered his head and turned his eyes to the floor. It was a submissive stance for the only person in the universe that knew the truth. That despite his claims and the ability to control a room, he was in fact an omega.

"Yes, sir," the Doctor answered respectively.

"I hope you didn't cause too much trouble," Jack teased him.

"Never sir," the Doctor replied with a smile. They both knew better and while he didn't try to cause trouble, he couldn't help it sometimes. It was one of the reasons his Alpha loved him and he loved Jack.

Jack had discovered his secret while they traveled together in his ninth body. He had dropped off his companions so that he could be alone in order to go through a heat. Jack had been worried, though, and came back to him using his vortex manipulator. He had been afraid that he was dying only to discover him hiding as he suffered alone. It had taken all of Jack's power to leave him, forcing the TARDIS to lock him in his own room until the Doctor's heat had ran its course. The Doctor had left him behind at the first opportunity and while Jack hated him for it, he understood. One hundred years later he was a different man and a different Alpha. He no longer wanted an Omega who would only submit to him and so when the Doctor had come to him for companionship after losing Rose, he had managed to get him to finally sit down and talk. That night they came to an understanding. During the day, the Doctor could run to his hearts' content but at night he would return to his alpha.

"Come here," Jack told him pulling gently on his arm. The Doctor got to his feet climbing on the Captain's lap. Jack pressed their mouths together kissing his submissive deeply as his hand ran down to the Doctor's bottom. He pushed his finger in, finding the omega gland. He rubbed it, making the Doctor produce his own slick. When he was wet enough, Jack reached down unzipping his trousers and pulling out his engorged member. The Doctor wasted no time in scrambling off Jack's lap. He got down on his knees pressing his shoulders into the floor as Jack stood. He didn't have to wait long as Jack came up behind him. He moaned his happiness as his body was quickly filled by his Alpha. He pushed back taking him deep. He was respectful and didn't try to touch himself even as he felt himself hardening.

Jack took him hard and fast just like he liked. He gave him little room to breathe as he panted with each thrust. He felt Jack's knot starting to press against his body and he pushed back against it feeling it enter his body. Jack was no longer able to thrust as their bodies became joined tightly together. With his knot in place, he reached around taking the Doctor's cock into his hand. He moved his hand making the Doctor try to thrust as he was being brought closer to the edge. Jack ground against him, leaning forward to nip on his shoulder. As a claimed omega, he should have had a claiming mark. Having one though, would reveal his true nature so Jack nipped the skin being careful not to make him. The sensations made the Doctor fall over the edge and his body clamped down on Jack's knot causing him to follow. The Doctor felt Jack's release fill his body and he groaned again. Jack collapsed on his back breathing hard as he was milked by the body below him. He moved with the captain as Jack carefully rolled them onto their sides, his knot still buried deep in the Doctor's body. He wrapped his arm around him holding him tightly as he waited for the knot to go down enough they could separate.

"I was thinking that we could go out tonight for supper," Jack informed him as he ran his fingers along the Doctor's chest.

"Chips?" the Doctor asked hopefully.

"I was thinking some place a little nicer. There is a small French restaurant that I frequent sometimes. I thought I might take you there," Jack suggested.

"Whatever you think is best, sir," The Doctor replied with a sigh. Jack released his own sigh. He loved his omega and wanted to show him off. Taking him to the French restaurant would allow the two of them to wear suits and eat at the table together. Taking him for chips, however, was just a quick ride in the SUV.

"If you agree to a spanking when we get home, I will take you out for chips tonight but tomorrow we are going to the French restaurant," Jack suggested.

"Yes, sir," the Doctor agreed eagerly making Jack feel as if he was some how tricked. That was alright by him as they would go for chips and then he would spank his Omega until his bottom was hot and red. Only then would he claim him again before falling asleep with his knot buried in the lithe body. The thought made him want to head to bed now but instead he chuckled as he kissed the Doctor on the back of the head.

"You're lucky I love you," Jack told him.

"I love you too, sir," the Doctor responded reaching down to catch Jack's hand. He brought it to his mouth kissing the inside of his wrist. He may have been an alpha to the rest of the universe but it was times like this that being an omega wasn't really that bad. Laying Jack's hand back down, he waited eagerly for Jack's knot to go down so that their date could begin.


End file.
